Happy returns
by Sherry Furude
Summary: One lazy Sunday afternoon, Gin and Sherry receive an unexpected visitor, who will insist that they all go back to "work". Thematically metafictional drabble.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Happy returns**

The doorbell of Gin's apartment rang while he and Sherry were cuddling on the couch. Gin stood up.

'Who can it be?' wondered Sherry.

Gin shrugged and left for the hall. The bell rang again. Clever enough not to give himself away to a hypothetical enemy, he kept quiet and gazed through the peephole.

His eyes opened wide as soon as they recognized the person waiting at the other side of the door.

Fighting the curses that climbed up his throat, Gin ran back to the living room as silently as he could.

'Who is it?' asked Sherry with a puzzled look.

Gin crouched and signed warning her to be quiet.

'It's... that one!' The bell rang again. 'The one who uses your codename!'

Sherry's eyes opened as wide as Gin previously had and she muttered a curse.

'But it's been… how long?' she protested. 'I thought we'd have some peace…'

'I know you're in there!' a voice shouted from the other side of the front door. 'Let me in!'

'What do we do?' questioned Gin. The bell rang once more.

'We had a deal,' the voice insisted. 'You know I'll get in there one way or another. Please let's do this the nicer way.'

'Should we… comply?' Sherry suggested. 'We knew this moment would come sooner or later, and a closed door means nothing to my namesake.'

Gin sighed in surrender.

'Okay.'

Sherry held his hand and the two marched towards the hall. Everything was silent. From experience, Sherry knew that silence only meant their visitor knew they had surrendered and was waiting patiently to be let in.

When the door opened, their visitor smiled as widely as the famous Cheshire cat and stepped into the apartment.

'Hello, guys! Have you had some energizing relax?'

'Well, actually….'

'I hope so, because we're on for another one!'

Gin sighed for the third time in the last few minutes as their visitor walked casually into the living room and sat on the couch.

'So?' the visitor inquired. 'Are you ready to go back to work?'

'It's not work,' Sherry argued at her self-proclaimed namesake. 'You don't get paid. Neither do we.'

'Who cares.' The addressee dropped onto the cushions. 'Not me.'

'You don't own us,' Gin added.

'Partly, in a way,' their visitor replied. 'You two standing there are not exactly the same as the ones I first laid my hands on. You've changed. I've changed you.'

Gin and Sherry averted their eyes. Their visitor noticed and made a friendly smile.

'C'mon, don't you like it, too?' Neither Gin nor Sherry answered, although their postures relaxed slightly. 'The action, the adventure, the suspense, the mystery, the romance, the humor? And there's also the "steamy" parts…'

The couple blushed.

'C'mon.' Their visitor stood up and extended both hands towards them. 'Let's go have fun!'

Gin and Sherry gazed at each other. A shy smile blossomed on Gin's lips, then on Sherry's.

'That's better!' their visitor praised. 'Now, are you ready to go?'

'I am,' answered Sherry. With a resolute air, she walked towards the couch and sat down at one end.

'So am I,' assured Gin, sitting down at the other end.

Their visitor smiled more widely and took a seat between the two. Neither Gin nor Sherry batted an eyelid when a laptop appeared out of thin air before the three, nor at how, when they looked up, Gin's living room had transformed into the bedroom they knew to be their visitor's.

'You haven't added any new drawings since our last visit,' Sherry noted, glancing around. 'Too bad.'

Sherry Furude giggled at her comment. Gin and Sherry, one at each side, smiled back.

'Now, are you ready?'

Sherry and Gin nodded. Sherry Furude's hands flew to the keyboard and started to write.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Before I started to work on a specific fic earlier this afternoon, I decided to warm up my writing skills and reunite with Gin and Sherry at the same time... through some metafiction. And here it is! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for reading and see you soon!


End file.
